lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
All About the Music (episode)
"All About the Music" is the 6th episode in Season 1 of ''Lost & Found Music Studios'''' and the 6th episode overall. It aired on February 5, 2016. Synopsis "The new members are revealed, and the veterans of the studio give them a crash course in life at the studio. Unfortunately, Annabelle gets stuck with Leia, who is too distracted by Luke and Maggie's new bond to be a proper mentor."Watch Lost & Found Music Studios Season 1 Episode 6: All About the Music | TVGuide.com. TV Guide. Retrieved on February 7, 2016. Plot The new members of Lost & Found Music Studios are revealed and they are seen finding out that they have made it in. They perform a song named "All About the Music" on-stage in the Rose Room. The new members are: Maggie, Mary, Isaac, Clara, Nate and Annabelle. During the performance, the musicians hug each other, to congratulate and welcome each other. As the chorus of the song ends, Jude goes on-stage and raps, part of the song. Some of the original musicians feel that they are bonding with the new musicians. Mary confesses that she cannot believe that she is at Lost & Found Music Studios and can't wait to show everybody her talents. Annabelle, in Talking Heads, confesses that she thinks that the musicians are beginning to like her more, making her feel more included. Nate confesses that he has finally found somewhere where he belongs. The musicians continue performing, and not long after, conclude the song and applaud each other. In the Rose Room, Mr. T gets everybody's attention and begins talking. He says that Parker came up with the idea of the original members showing the new members around the studio. In Talking Heads, Luke reminisces on when he was a new member, saying that it is nerve-wracking joining a group of talented musicians. Leia confesses that she cannot wait to help the new members the way she was helped. After this, Mary and Eva greet each other and agree to be partners, after Mary asks. Eva confesses that she is not used to being the leader and hopes that she doesn't disappoint Mary. Theo and Isaac approach each other and agree to be partners. Clara approaches Jude and asks him as to whether he wants to be partners with her. Jude agrees and immediately starts showing Clara around. Nate is shyly standing near the stage, and Rachel approaches him and introduces herself to him. Rachel asks Nate to be partners and he agrees. Rachel asks him because she could see that Nate is very shy, just like she was. At the same time, Maggie and Annabelle ask Leia to be partners, but ultimately, Leia chooses Annabelle, seeing that she needs more help than Maggie. To this, Maggie approaches Luke and asks him as to whether she and him could be partners. Luke agrees and compliments Maggie, and the two hug, which makes Leia feel jealous. Leia lies to Annabelle, after being asked, that she is O.K. awkardly. Leia overhears Maggie and Luke talking about performing a duet and says in Talking Heads that she feels uncomfortable for Luke and Maggie to be partners. Luke and Maggie head to the Bull Pen. To this, Leia leads Annabelle to the Bull Pen so that she can see what Luke and Maggie are up to, rather than mentoring Annabelle. Mary and Eva are sitting with each other in the Green Room. Mary asks Eva to tell her a bit about herself. Mary asks Eva what school she attends; Eva reveals that she is home-schooled. Mary asks what her favourite T.V. series/movie is and Eva replies that she doesn't watch T.V. or go out to watch movies. In Talking Heads, Eva reveals that Mary's questions are making her uncomfortable, because nobody at Lost & Found Music Studios knows her "story", and she likes it that way. Mary asks Eva as to how the studio works and reveals that she usually performs solos, which Eva says she does too. Answering Mary's question, Eva reveals that she plays the acoustic guitar, the piano and, recently, the electric guitar. Mary marvels at the latter of Eva's list and asks her to play it, just when Parker walks in and greets the two. They reveal that the mentoring is going well, and Mary tells Parker that Eva was just about to show her electric guitar. Eva disagrees with this, but Parker disagrees with Eva. Parker leaves the room, followed by Mary and a reluctant Eva. Eva confesses that she and Mary at least have something in common - they have never worked with other musicians before. Maggie and Luke are conversing in the Bull Pen. Leia, jealous, is watching them from the Green Room, whilst Annabelle vlogs, giving her subscribes an inside scoop of what is happening at Lost & Found Music Studios. Leia, in Talking Heads, says that Luke is a terrible mentor, but pauses to say that he is adorable and cute. Luke and Maggie leave to go to Java Junction, to which Leia disappointingly says that they did not even notice her. Leia sits down on the couch and Annabelle, who is still filming, asks Leia whether Luke was her boyfriend. She awkwardly replies that he is not her boyfriend. Leia realizes that Annabelle was recording her, and Annabelle thought that Leia and Luke were dating by the way Leia was looking at him. Annabelle tells Leia that she wants to look at the Recording Studio, but, contrarily, Leia leads her to Java Junction, merely because she wants to see what Luke and Maggie are doing. Clara and Jude arrive in the Control Room. Being very excited, Clara immediately sits down and begins to play with the control board, but Jude tells her to stop, telling her that she had made a mistake. Jude tells Clara never to book the Control Room after the band (because they take a long time and they leave the Control Board messy) and never to book before Rachel (because she will accuse the person of "sabotaging her session"). In Java Junction, Maggie and Luke are performing a duet called "Going Home". Both Maggie and Luke enjoy the duet and say in Talking Heads that it is going very well. As they are doing this, Leia and Annabelle arrive in Java Junction. Leia immediately watches the duet, amazed by it, but infuriated by how well Luke and Maggie are getting along. Annabelle orders drinks for the two of them just as Rachel approaches Leia and excitedly talks about Nate, but stops when she realizes that there is something wrong with Leia. She asks if Maggie and Luke being partners is a problem for Leia, but Leia says that it won't, despite the fact that it obviously is. Rachel walks away and Annabelle gives Leia her drink, but it takes her a while to receive it as she is ''still staring at Luke and Maggie. Knowing that it has gone "far enough", Leia knows that she needs to do something. Leia approaches Luke and Maggie and asks awkwardly if Luke wants to be her partner. Luke denies her offer because they are both veterans; so to this, Leia quickly realizes it and awkwardly declares that Maggie is switching partners, meaning that Leia is Maggie's mentor and Luke is Annabelle's veteran. Maggie and Leia leave Java Junction, and Leia begins her tour. This leaves the other three bemused; Annabelle notices that there is something about Luke that is "driving Leia crazy". Annabelle gives her camera to Luke and begins saying that Luke is her new partner. She says that she will give her subscribers a tour of the studio, confusing Luke seeing as he is meant to be giving her a tour around the studio. In the Green Room, Britney knocks on Mr. T's window and asks to talk to him. In Talking Heads, Britney knows that it is her fault she didn't get in, whereas last year she blamed everybody else for her failure. She asks Mr. T what she can do to get a place. Answering Mr. T's question, Britney says that she is working really hard: she is taking lessons and she plays the piano. Mr. T asks if she plays the guitar; Britney replies that she doesn't and Mr. T tells her to begin having guitar lessons. Britney leaves, but Mr. T interrupts her departure by asking her if she was asking him if she should give up on being a professional musician. Britney says that she was. Mr. T reveals that she is first on the waiting list which gets Britney's hopes up. Mr. T tells her that it is unlikely for someone to drop out, but if someone does, Britney will take their spot. Britney leaves and says in Talking Heads that she is ready to fight for her chance to get into Lost & Found Music Studios. Jude and Clara are in the Green Room and Jude asks Clara to say what she sees in front of her: a sandwich and mustard. Jude corrects Clara, saying that it is Parker's mustard. Jude shows Clara the line on the bottle of mustard that Parker drew on, to see if anybody had used it. This worries Clara seeing as Jude is about to use it. Jude says that he gets to use any mustard and tells Clara that (about the line) if uses some, he fills it back up to the line with his back-up mustard or draws the line lower down the bottle. Jude says to Clara that himself and her will have half of the sandwich each. Jude puts Parker's mustard back in the fridge just as Parker comes in. Jude greets Parker and gestures to Clara to quickly leave the room with him, leaving Parker slightly confused. Having a lot of fun, Clara looks forward to what is yet to happen. In the Sound Booth, Eva performs a song in front of Mary on her electric guitar, upon Parker's approval. Eva is nervous because she hasn't played her electric guitar in front of anybody before, but she is doing it because Parker pushed her to do it. Mary, despite thinking it was amazing, feels as if she is playing singer-songwriter music rather than rock and roll music; Mary tells Eva to let loose. Eva says that her recent performance was her letting loose, but Mary says that she knows that she can let loose more and is determined to find her style. Mary listens to the demos after being shown them by Eva. Mary, knowing that working with someone can help to get to know them better, wants to perform a duet with Eva. They listen to two tracks, which both of them dislike, and end up on the third one, which is a rock and roll track. Despite liking it, Eva doesn't want to perform it, thinking that she won't be able to sing like the singer on the track. Eva turns on the track and says that she doesn't want to perform it, but she changes her mind after Mary convinces her, saying that they will be able to turn it into something big. Eva says in Talking Heads that she is meant to be mentoring Mary, but contrarily, it is more like Mary mentoring her. Annabelle, still vlogging, and Luke are on their tour and they are in the Sound Booth. Annabelle asks what "that" is and Luke tells her that it is a theremin. Luke tells her that is an instrument that one can play without even touching it. Luke shows Annabelle the basics of playing the instrument and Annabelle, amazed, has a go, knowing that Luke was a much better mentor than Leia. Quite awkwardly, Leia is showing Maggie around the Rose Room. Despite this, Leia asserts in Talking Heads that she is being the "best mentor ever". Maggie tells Leia to sit down; Maggie tells Leia that she wants to talk about what had just happened in Java Junction. Leia lies to Maggie that she only swapped partners because she wanted to make it up to her because she chose Annabelle rather than Maggie. Maggie admires Leia's "kindness" but she tells Leia that she thought she was clicking with Luke. Leia tells her that she shouldn't click with Luke too much, otherwise she will be up for disappointment, seeing as he is with his band a lot of the time. Maggie notices that Leia is acting awkwardly and wants to make sure everything is O.K. between herself, Leia and Luke. Maggie confirms with Leia that she doesn't have, even a tiny, crush on Luke. Leia denies it and Maggie, after being asked by Leia, reveals that she was just wondering. Leia realizes that she has made a mistake because Maggie could just start dating him because Maggie knows that Leia doesn't have a crush on Luke (Leia thinks that Maggie has a crush on Luke). The final stop on Clara and Jude's tour: the Bull Pen. Clara asks what the room is used for and Jude tells her it doesn't have a necessary purpose and it can be anything one can want it to be. In Talking Heads, Jude confesses that she loved showing Clara around and describes her as a "firecracker". Clara knows that she is going to love attending the studio. Jude realizes that Clara hasn't eaten her sandwich, because she doesn't like hot mustard. Jude takes her sandwich and starts eating it. Clara says that she enjoyed her first day: she learnt about the place and she didn't have to perform. All of the members are gathered up in the Rose Room; the veterans tell Mr. T that they have done their jobs and the new members have learnt something. Mr. T asks if anybody has anything to present. Mary and Eva volunteer and begin their performance. During the performance, Luke and Maggie laugh and have fun together, which Leia sees (and doesn't pay attention to the song). Mary feels as if she is making a good impression at the studio; Eva is grateful for the way Mary pushed her. At the end of the performance, the audience applauds, and Mary and Eva hug. Leia suspects that Maggie also has a crush on Luke. Trivia *Maggie, Mary, Isaac, Clara, Nate and Annabelle are now members of Lost & Found Music Studios. *Eva is home-schooled. *Britney is first on the waiting list for Lost & Found Music Studios. *Leia dislikes Maggie. *The clip where Clara is congratulated by the dancers of The Next Step Dance Studio is originally from the pilot. Cultural References *The title of this episode refers to a song, with the same title, that is performed in this episode. Cast Main *Alyssa Baker as Maggie *Maranda Thomas as Mary *Rakim Kelly as Isaac *Jeni Ross as Clara *Matthew Bacik as Nate *Olivia Solo as Annabelle *Sarah Carmosino as Rachel *Michael Torontow as Mr. T *Shane Harte as Luke *Ali Milner as Parker *Deshaun Clarke as Jude *Levi Clattenburg as Theo *Ella Jonas Farlinger as Eva *Alex Zaichkowski as John *Katrina Hachey as Hannah *Keara Graves as Leia Recurring *Lauren Thomas as Jackie *Jordan Clark as Giselle *Brittany Raymond as Riley *Bailey Pelkman as Britney Minor *Samantha Grecchi as Stephanie *Darian Mark as Ben *Megan Mackenzie as Beth Songs *"All About the Music" *"Lost and Found" *"Red Light" *"Best Day" *"Going Home" *"Lights On" *"Run with It" *"Never Loved Like This Before" *"You'll Always Have Me" *"Nobody Does It Better" *"Dancing in the Light" *"Dancing in the Rain" Quotes Gallery References Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016